


Oh, so Interesting

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, M/M, Science, Test subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wants to learn more and more about Cecil... by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started out small at first, the testing. Carlos would wait until the announcer was fast asleep, tucked up in the blankets next to him until he made his move. The first sample was a lock of hair discreetly cut from the back where it wouldn’t be noticeable.

From there it got progressively worse.

Cecil thought it was funny at first, he’d even let the scientist do eye examines and tiny reflex experiments. He’d answer every question with a smile and it never really dawned on him that Carlos was using him as a toy. Simply something to learn with. A tool.

The host got more aware once Carlos started slipping sleeping pills into his drinks. The man would be up all night, madly drawing blood and taking small tissue samples while Cecil slept through the whole thing like a drugged baby in a cradle. And the next morning, when he awaked there would be phantom pains in his forearms and fingertips.

Cecil told himself he was just dreaming, Carlos would never hurt him!

Soon all traces of amusement died once Carlos started asking for more. More blood samples and more tissues. More salvia, tears, semen-anything. He just wanted more. And when Cecil denied and went to leave the lab in a clearly offended manor, Carlos hit him. Something hard met the back of Cecils head and the announcer hit the ground like a sinking rock, groaning in pain until his eyes closed and he was fully submerged in rest.

When he came to, it was dark outside and he was lying on a rather uncomfortable and firm table. Reaching to pop his back, Cecil paused once he realized he couldn’t move his arms or legs. Carlos was there to comfort him. “C-Carlos, what _happened_?” He groaned, head booming and body aching. The scientist longingly smoothed back his hair, smiling.

“You fell, don’t you remember?” Was his response, watching Cecil’s purples eyes narrow behind thin glasses in scrutiny. There was a moment of silence before the announcer could unlock that memory. The ‘fall’ was actually a beat down; he could remember the pain-

“What do you want?” Cecil growled, struggling more freely now and Carlos sighed before going over to the desk and rummaging around. Purple eyes strained, trying to watch the movement with fear, his heart racing.

“Simple, Cecil. It’s kind of like the clocks. I want to see just what _makes you tick_.” Carlos informed with a grin, turning back and pulling the plunge back on an injector filled with something green. “Maybe your made out a gelatin like substance as well, Cecil?”

And the Night Vale broadcaster really should have known this earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This in no way follows the first chapter. They both just happen to have Evil!Carlos in them, so I kept them in one story instead of breaking apart.

Cecil watched as the scientist prepared another blood sample, dripping it onto the slide and then giving a thin glass covering. So thin that it would crumble in your fingertips given the right force. The announcer absolutely _loved_ watching Carlos work with his supplies.

“Am I interesting?” He teased playfully, resting elbows on the man’s tight shoulders, finger playing with luscious locks. Carlos grunted and adjusted the microscope some before looking into it again, some time passed before he gave a clear answer.

“Biologically _impossible_ , in fact, Cecil.” The man marveled, looking back at the host with raised eyebrows. “Can you do me a favor?” Carlos questioned, watching as Cecil’s eyes light up at any request. “Can you sit on that table and follow instructions.” Cecil was on the table quicker than Carlos had hoped for as he stood up and took his time rummaging around for the stethoscope.

Pulling up a stool and sitting across from Cecil, Carlos gently reached over and unplucked the top three buttons of the announcer’s creamy shirt. “O-Oh, Carlos.” The poor man whined, blushing crimson when the cold touch of the stethoscope met his skin. Carlos listened in closely to the erratic heartbeat, sighing tiredly as he reached over and took the interesting man’s wrist.

“Take a deep breath for me.” He demanded, watching as his specimen desperately obeyed, taking in a lungful and slowly exhaling. Carlos was amazed to hear two heartbeats following a different path. “Amazing.” He breathed softly, watching as Cecil giggled and swung his legs.

“Carlos, stop that.” The younger man abashed, averting his gaze and watching as the perfect man in front of him dug around in his lab coat pocket before pulling out a small syringe filled with a yellowish green fluid. “Whats that?” The Night Vale announcer asked, leaning forward and easily letting the other man tilt his chin once prompted.

“Oh, just a little something to take the edge off.” Carlos whispered, gently biting Cecils earlobe and coaxing him to relax just a little bit more. The needle slide in easily, the plunger falling down against his thumbs weight and fluid shot inside the whimpering man. “Perfect.” He purred, watching as the drug took effect.

Cecil felt heavy; his limbs falling beside him and body slouching. “C-Carlos…” He whined, even his eye lids felt impossibly heavy, and he gladly fell back against the table when Carlos pushed him.

“Sh, Cecil. This’ll be over before you know it.” Carlos grinned, watching Cecil fall asleep while he pulled over the medical equipment and tested the scalpel.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow~!  
> An older work of mine, but still my first published story for the WTNV fandom!


End file.
